Hunting for Wabbits
Hunting for Wabbits is the long-time awaited fourth episode of New Looneys. Transcript It opens up to the forest, where Elmer Fudd is following rabbit tracks. He looks at the screen. Elmer: Be veeeeewy quiet. I'm hunting wabbits! It zooms to follow the rabbit tracks, where Daffy is shown making them with a rabbit's foot boot. He looks at the screen. Daffy: Yeah, I know. I've done it before. Daffy leads the tracks to a rabbit hole and peers down into it. Daffy: Oh, Buuuugs! Lola pokes her head out. Lola: Bugs? Oh, it's just you, Daffy. Daffy: Hey! Wait, isn't this Bugs' hole? Lola: Yeah, but he's not here. All I could find is a blank piece of paper! Daffy takes the paper and reads it. Daffy: This isn't blank, it has writing! Lola takes it back and looks at the opposite side Daffy was. Lola: Are you lying to me?! Daffy facepalms. Merrie Melody (Speed I Am) It shows a brown streak run past the screen right, then left, then comes back and looks at the screen. Speedy: Wee-hoo! Mouse Chorus: Running, running, fast as he can. Running, running! Speedy: Speed I am! Speedy dashes off and Slowpoke walks onscreen. Slowpoke: Ohla, seniors and senioritas. Mouse Chorus: Slow...slowly...slowness, slow...slow...slowly... Slowpoke: I'm a slowpoke... Rosa Rapido, a new character, dances on screen as Slowpoke walks off. Mouse Chorus: Dancing, dancing left to right, dancing, dancing. Rosa Rapido: Every night! Speedy and Slowpoke return. Mouse Chorus: Maybe different, in their ways, but together: Speedy, Slowpoke and Rosa: We all stay! Rosa: Adios, amigos. End Merrie Melody Elmer comes up to Lola, who is still trying to interperate the note. Daffy sees him and jumps into the hole. Lola: Daffy? Where ya going? Elmer shoots at Lola, causing a hole to go through her bow. Lola: What happened to my bow? It's not very stylish... Elmer shoots again, knocking Lola's high-heel off. Lola: Hm... Daffy: OOF! Lola: Daffy? Daffy comes out of the hole with the heel of the high-heel dug into his head. Elmer: Ssssss! I'm hunting you, wabbit! Lola: Oh, a hunter! I love hunting! What do you hunt for? Elmer: Wabbits. Lola: Wabbits? I'm sorry, I don't know where any wabbits are. Daffy: UGH! Hello?! She's a rabbit! Lola: But he's hunting wabbits. Elmer: Yeah, she's right. Daffy facepalms. Lola: Do you hunt ducks? Daffy's eyes grow wide. Elmer: ...Sometimes. Lola: Hm... Now where did I see a duck? There has to be one around here somewhere... Daffy: DUH! I'M a duck! Lola: Oh, you're right! Here's a duck for you to hunt, Mr. Hunter. Daffy: ...Mother. Elmer shoots Daffy and his beak begins spinning around his head. Daffy: You're dethpicable. It goes to the Warner Bros. logo. Lola pops out. Lola: Hi, folks! Wait, that's not it. Um, want more? No... Welcome to New Looneys! No, that's not it... Daffy pops out next to her. Daffy: IT'S "THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!"! Lola: Oh, you're right! That's- (The End) Category:New Looneys